Mood Swings
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Sesshoumaru gives Kagome a magical gift in an attempt at understanding her, but it only seems to make him more confused. A seven part fic written for Dokuga Contest's Spectrum Challenge.
1. A Magical Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Chapter 1 – A Magical Gift (red)

The girl was absolutely infuriating. Her moods shifted so quickly that following them using her scent was impossible and her face… well, her expressions could be misleading. Like with Inuyasha for example, there were times when she'd give the hanyou the sweetest smile just seconds before subjugating him repeatedly. She could go from angel to demon in the blink of an eye and it was unnerving to say the least.

He wanted to understand her… _needed_ to understand her, but it seemed impossible without some kind of crystal ball telling him exactly what she was thinking or feeling at any moment. His solution was, surprisingly, not that far from it. He'd stumbled upon the concept accidently and, after a few weeks of dealing with one very frustrating miko, the taiyoukai had decided that it was worth the time and effort it would take to gather the necessary supplies. It was even worth the cost of having it made. He would have given anything to give him the slightest chance of holding on to his sanity. Now finally it was ready. He just hoped it worked.

-

He was doing his best to appear that he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to his ward as she approached the miko where she sat on the other side of the campfire. He wasn't necessarily succeeding, but he was trying. His mask of indifference was becoming harder and harder to maintain of late and he was certain that somehow Kagome was to blame. He watched as Rin plopped to the ground beside the object of his near obsession and listened in as the little girl spoke, trying her best to stick to the script he'd gone over with her repeatedly for the last few hours.

"Rin has something special for Lady Kagome," she started, crinkling her nose as she thought of what she was supposed to say next. "Rin picked it out and Lord Sesshoumaru let Rin buy it because Rin thinks it would look really, really pretty on Lady Kagome." She glanced to her right, hoping she was doing a good job, and Sesshoumaru quickly motioned for her to continue, praying the miko hadn't noticed. "It's… umm, it's very imp… important to Rin that you wear it," there was a long pause before she remembered the rest of her line, "that you wear it all the time. Will you, Lady Kagome? Will you wear it?"

Kagome gave the little girl an appraising look before glancing around at the faces of her friends as if for help or input. Finding no assistance, she smiled. "Rin, will I wear what?"

He nearly facepalmed. He'd actually felt his arm twitch in its attempt to get his hand to his face. Where was his famous composure? He repeated a calming chant in his mind over and over as he tried to keep his cool. The kid was blowing it!

Rin paled and glanced around nervously before running her hands over her kimono in search of the item she was supposed to be giving the miko. She didn't, however, find it and after a moment she got up and scampered over to the taiyoukai's side. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin is sorry. Rin lost the…"

Her whispered apologies came to a halt as he lifted his hand, holding a small silver ring between thumb and forefinger. He would never admit it, but it was his fault after all. He'd forgotten to give it to her! After all their rehearsing he'd managed to send her off without the ring! There was definitely a facepalm in his future if things continued on in this fashion.

The little girl took the ring and skipped back around the campfire to where Kagome sat with a strange grin on her face. "Here, Lady Kagome. I hope you like it. Will you wear it for Rin?"

Kagome's grin turned to a sweet, caring smile and she accepted the gift from the girl's tiny hand. "Oh, it's beautiful, Rin! Of course I'll wear it. And how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Kagome? I'm nothing special, not special like your _Lord_."

The sarcasm in her tone irked him and he had to fight to keep his lip from curling into a frown. He watched as she slipped the ring on her finger, paying close attention as the black stone changed colors. He felt the sleeve of his haori in search of the scroll that had come with the special item so that he could finally be certain of how the miko was truly feeling, but there was one problem. The scroll wasn't there.

The taiyoukai rose swiftly and stalked away from the campsite in silence, slowing only to punt Jaken into the forest. The toad, by the way, didn't leave the campsite silently but with a long drawn out wail that faded as he flew further and further away.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and admired her new ring. There was something about it that wasn't quite right and it was apparent that Rin hadn't exactly been telling the truth, so the miko set her mind on getting to the bottom of it. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't wear the sparkling and obviously special gemstone in the meantime. She had a right to feel pretty, didn't she?

"Would ya quit lookin' at that piece of junk and make dinner already?" Inuyasha grunted from his usual perch high above the ground. He knew better than anyone that Rin was absolutely full of shit, but he didn't have a clue as to why either, which only made him cranky. He didn't like it when anyone else had the nerve to give Kagome gifts of any kind. Really, if they kept it up the wench would start expecting presents from him and he wasn't gonna do it. No fucking way.

The miko sighed and rolled her eyes but stood anyway. "Alright already. Sheesh. You don't have to be such a jerk about it. And it's not a piece of junk," she said while shooting a grin at Rin. "It's beautiful. Nicer than anything _you've_ ever given me, that's for sure."

Inuyasha growled under his breath. He knew it! She had that damn ring on her finger for less than a minute and already the wench was getting uppity.

She made her way around the campfire to her overstuffed bag where she knelt and began pulling out packs of ramen. The miko glanced around for a moment before spotting the pot they'd used earlier to cook lunch and leaned backwards in an attempt to grab it without having to stand back up. Her hand landed on something, but it definitely wasn't the pot, and she picked it up and brought it to her face for inspection.

It was a small scroll, a scroll that she quickly stuffed in her pocket before anyone else could see. Kagome continued with dinner preparations as if nothing strange had occurred and once the water was heating over the fire she excused herself to use the 'facilities', which in reality was whatever patch of bushes seemed least likely to have thorns or be infested by ants or something equally awful. She left Sango in charge of the instant noodles, like they really needed babysitting, and strode quickly into the forest in the opposite direction than Sesshoumaru had sent Jaken flying.

Once she'd found a private enough spot she whipped out the scroll, unrolled it, and gave it a quick once over. The miko's eyes widened and she read it through once more, a little slower this time. Her eyes shifted to her new ring and she laughed darkly. "That sneaky bastard," she growled softly. Without a second's thought she grabbed a pen out of her pocket and quickly made a few changes to the scroll before rolling it back up and tucking it away once more. "We'll see how he likes it now."

-

"Where is it?" he hissed at his quaking subordinate. "You gave the ring back to this Sesshoumaru, but not the scroll. Now where is it?"

"I… I…" Jaken stuttered as he searched himself repeatedly. He'd had it the last time he checked! If he really had lost it, the little toad demon did not doubt the next thing he would lose would be his head and he really would rather avoid that at all costs. "I'll find it, my Lord. This Jaken is so sorry!" He pressed his green beak to the ground as he spoke, muffling his words somewhat. "I will retrace my steps and find it for you immediately, my Lord. This Jaken will not let you down."

"You mean again," Sesshoumaru growled. "You _will not_ let me down _again_." His tone clearly got his message across. If Jaken failed, it would be the last thing he ever did.

-

The taiyoukai and his now very nervous personal assistant entered the clearing just moments after Kagome had returned, dropping the little scroll back where she'd found it as she passed. She turned from where she knelt, stirring the noodles a little harder than necessary, and shot him a smile that nearly made his skin crawl. He needed that scroll! That smile was anything but a sweet, friendly smile but he was clueless as to what was going on inside that apparently twisted little head of hers. He wondered if _she_ even knew how she was feeling from moment to moment.

He returned to his usual spot to attempt to analyze the look she'd just sent him, knowing before he even started that he would fail like always, but then what other choice did he have? Without the scroll, the ring was useless to him! Why did he keep Jaken around anyways? The little irritant never did do anything right and he didn't smell too great either.

It was that telltale smell that alerted him first to his vassal's presence at his right and he turned cold, warning eyes to the side. Jaken shivered at his Lord's expression and wondered if it might have been smarter to let Sesshoumaru cool off a little before drawing his attention again. Still, the terrifying taiyoukai said he wanted the scroll and Jaken of all people knew just how little his Lord enjoyed waiting for anything.

"The… the scr… scroll, my Lord," he muttered nervously, bowing low to the ground and holding the much desired item out away from his body as far as his short little arms allowed.

Sesshoumaru snatched the scroll from shaking green fingers in a rather undignified manner, unrolling it so fast it nearly flew out of his hand and into the campfire. His eyes snapped from the paper to the ring and back several times before he rolled it up and tucked it safely into his haori. He knew better than to entrust Jaken with something so important again.

'Hn, feeling mischievous, is she? She is a strange one, indeed. This Sesshoumaru would have assumed she was angry from that look. I wonder what the little minx has on her mind,' the taiyoukai thought as he stared at the bright red stone shining from its place on her finger.

'I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him,' Kagome mentally repeated like a mantra while gritting her teeth to keep from screaming. 'How dare he? What the hell is the matter with him anyway? I'm absolutely going to _kill_ him!'


	2. An Offer of Assistance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

**Chapter 2 – An Offer of Assistance (orange)**

Kagome was bored out of her mind. They'd been walking for days and days with not even a hint of a jewel shard and no demon activity to speak of either. It was mind numbing, tromping along in silence because nobody wanted to be the first to talk.

The merging of Sesshoumaru's little group of travelers with their own had messed up their usual friendly banter, the tension between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru tangible in the air. Sure, several months had passed since it first happened, since the taiyoukai had approached out of nowhere with the suggestion to pool their knowledge and resources, but no one had grown comfortable again. The hanyou did his best to make sure it stayed that way too, his attitude ensuring everyone remembered where he stood on the whole thing.

Inuyasha was his customary ten feet in front of the group, intent on making it very obvious to _everyone_ who their leader was, when he veered off the road and into the trees in search of a place to camp. He could tell from the little sighing sounds Kagome was making that she would soon demand they stop for the day and he knew by now that it was easier to beat her to it, especially since he hated looking like he was bending to her will.

He couldn't blame her. He was itching for something to do besides walking aimlessly and decided that he _would_ find a demon to fight, even if it took him all night. Choosing a suitable clearing, the hanyou announced that they were finished traveling for the day and that he'd be back later before disappearing into the forest.

"What's with him?" Sango asked while propping her Hiraikotsu against a tree and rubbing her sore shoulder.

"He's restless," Kagome answered absently while digging through her bag in search of something to do. "We're lucky he left instead of trying to pick a fight here," she said with a nod towards Sesshoumaru. "He'll be back once he's worked out some aggression." The miko let out a disappointed sigh as her search came up empty and found a fairly comfortable place to sit, deciding to watch Shippo and Rin play since she couldn't find anything better to do.

Sesshoumaru settled himself a short distance away where he too could supervise the children, though that wasn't the major selling point of the location. No, he'd chosen it because it was perfect for watching Kagome with his peripheral vision so she wouldn't notice his staring. Yes, he knew he was staring but the girl was driving him crazy.

Never had a female caught and held his attention so effectively. Never had a human demanded and even earned his respect. Never had any creature been able to occupy his thoughts so completely. Never had anything ever confused him so much in all his long life as this little puzzle of a miko, a puzzle he was intent on solving.

What he would do with her once he figured her out he hadn't a clue but at the moment it didn't matter since he was no closer to accomplishing his goal than he'd been when he first laid eyes on her. The ring hadn't been doing him much good over the last few days. She'd been keeping her hands in her pockets more than he'd ever observed before and it was beginning to annoy him. When her hands weren't in her pockets, she was absently spinning the ring on her finger, often stopping with the gem facing in which made using the ring's color to figure her out impossible since he couldn't even see it!

Glancing to the side, Sesshoumaru noticed that she had her hand resting on her knee and for once the ring was actually on her finger the right way! He studied the orange stone while trying to remember what the color meant without pulling out the scroll. He certainly didn't want her noticing and asking him about it. She could be a nosy little thing at times and while he secretly enjoyed it when she paid attention to him he couldn't very well explain _that_ to her.

Finding his memory lacking, he shifted where he sat, turning away from the miko in hopes of concealing his actions before pulling out the scroll and skimming it for the answer he was looking for. 'Orange… aroused… sensual… in love? But who could she be…' His expression darkened as a face appeared in his mind as if in reply to his unspoken question. 'The hanyou.'

Refusing to acknowledge that the emotion he was currently experiencing was actual jealousy, he rather roughly returned the scroll to his sleeve and shifted back to study the girl. The conclusion that she had to be thinking about his half-breed half-brother and that her thoughts were either of a loving or an erotic nature upset him in ways he couldn't even begin to understand and for once he actually wished his brother was around. Then he would have an outlet for his growing rage.

Sesshoumaru knew that at one point Kagome had suffered from an attraction to the whelp but he'd been certain she'd finally successfully rid herself of it. He didn't like the idea of the miko still lusting over his half-brother, not when at least part of him wanted her to be lusting over him! He was ripped from his private session of angry pouting by the slayer's voice.

"Do you think Inuyasha will be back in time for dinner?" Sango asked, getting ready to set out in search of some protein to add to their instant noodle diet.

Kagome looked up with a rather 'duh' expression on her face before her brain registered what she'd been asked. "Eh? Who cares? If he does, he can have ramen. Don't worry about getting enough for him. I doubt we'll see him before morning anyway."

Suddenly he was seeing things in a different light. Sesshoumaru watched as the perverted monk followed the slayer out of camp, noticing how Kagome's eyes seemed focused on the clouds slowly passing overhead. She certainly didn't seem to be thinking about Inuyasha and she obviously held no interest in the monk.

Was it possible the ring was wrong? He hadn't picked up the scent of arousal on her, but she was a miko and from the future and he didn't doubt she had tricks he had yet to see. Perhaps she was somehow masking her scent. He had no reason to doubt the accuracy of the ring. He had it made by the most talented witch he could find using the best ingredients possible.

If the ring was correct, then just what was going on in that pretty little head of hers? Was it possible that she was thinking about him? A smug smirk pulled at the arrogant taiyoukai's lips as he rose to cross the distance between them.

Kagome looked over in surprise when he lowered himself to sit beside her, much closer than expected. She graced him with a small smile before returning to her task of cloud identifying. "Is there something you want?" she asked absently.

'Oh, there is definitely something this Sesshoumaru wants,' he thought to himself.

"This Sesshoumaru has noticed your little 'problem'," he practically purred at her in a very seductive tone, "and I have come to offer to assist you in solving it."

She gave him an odd, confused look for a moment as her mind swirled with a mess of thoughts. What in the world was he talking about? Problem? His assistance? A smile spread across her face as something dawned on her. The ring was orange because she was bored but he didn't know that. No, he thought that orange meant something else entirely.

Remembering what she changed it to made a blush rise on her cheeks and she found herself momentarily fighting down actual arousal. He was offering to help her with _that_ problem? Well, she certainly hadn't expected that out of the Ice Prince. Now Kagome was thoroughly confused as to the taiyoukai's intentions. What was he thinking? What was he planning? What the hell was she supposed to say now?!

Sesshoumaru couldn't help smirking at her expression. She certainly didn't seem to be against the idea; that was for sure. Maybe she just needed a little nudge in the right direction. He leaned closer, letting his breath brush against her cheek as he spoke. "I promise it will be fun."

His proximity made her shiver but his words gave her the perfect idea. "Really? Alright, just hang on a second. I need to grab something and then we can go find a nice quiet place, okay?"

He hadn't expected it to be so easy! In seconds he was on his feet instructing Jaken to care for the children in their absence while threatening the toad's life if he allowed any kind of interruption to ruin what was coming. He turned to look at the miko, a low growl rumbling in his throat at the sight of her ass in the air as she bent over her backpack in search of something. He wondered for a moment what she thought they could possibly need but decided it didn't matter. The view was extraordinary and he was going to enjoy it every second it was available to him.

His enjoyment was cut short as he realized that she was no longer the only one aroused. He ripped his eyes from her body and used every bit of his iron will to force his erection down. He didn't want to frighten her away before they even got started.

While he was otherwise occupied, Sesshoumaru missed it as Kagome slipped something into her pocket. When she returned to his side she had her hands in her pockets again, but this time he didn't mind. He was very aware of what was going on at the moment, and besides, she wouldn't be able to put her hands in her pockets once he got her pants off!

Kagome tried and failed to keep the grin off her face but, thankfully, the taiyoukai misinterpreted it as he led her through the forest to a place he knew of that would ensure their privacy. They sat facing each other, both somewhat nervous but for entirely different reasons. Finally she called up her nerve and spoke.

"I… I guess we should get started. First, though, thanks Sesshoumaru. Thanks for your offer, I mean."

The heat in his eyes was incredible as he studied her. "The pleasure is mine," he drawled out in a tone that again had her shivering, making it difficult to follow through with her plan. Still, he more than deserved it for his underhandedness.

She shifted to her knees and pulled something out of her pocket. "I'm glad. I think this will be a lot of fun… for both of us. So, do you know how to play 'Go Fish'?" she asked while shuffling the deck of cards in her hands.

Sesshoumaru was speechless as he listened to her rattle off the rules. This was _not_ at all what he had in mind.


	3. A Frustrating Argument

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

**Chapter 3 – A Frustrating Argument (yellow)**

She couldn't believe what she'd done! What in the world had she been thinking, following a horny demon deep into the woods while letting him think he was going to get some?! She was lucky he hadn't killed her when she whipped out the playing cards. Of course, it was rather amusing to see him attempting to hide his frustration and confusion, but still… was she insane?

Now that she'd had some time to think about it, Kagome was the one frustrated and confused. She couldn't figure out what could possibly have caused Sesshoumaru to be interested in her sexually! He hated humans. He certainly didn't fuck them! She hadn't been able to look at him since it dawned on her without getting nervous and it seemed like everyone had noticed it but him. She glanced to the side again before quickly averting her eyes, having found Sesshoumaru looking at her when she tried to peek secretly at him.

-

Sesshoumaru held back a small smirk. The miko had been sneaking peeks at him for days now, ever since their little misunderstanding. He still had no idea how it had occurred, but he'd had little time to ponder it, having been focused entirely on the thought that Kagome's interest in him seemed to have skyrocketed. Who would have thought that coming on to her and looking like a fool would be a good way to get her attention?

He wondered if she even realized what he'd intended with his offer of assistance. She didn't seem stupid, not by a long shot, but she could be fairly naïve and oblivious at times. Perhaps this was one of them. But if that were the case then why would she suddenly be unable to keep her eyes off of him? No, he was fairly certain that she'd simply gotten nervous and backed out at the last second. She was a virgin after all. It had been foolish of him to try to push her into something she wasn't ready for. He should have known better. She needed for him to take things slowly.

He watched as she ran shaking fingers through her hair, catching sight of the ring, the stone glowing a bright yellow. He didn't need to check the scroll. This one he remembered. She was feeling calm and relaxed. This time he allowed a smug smirk to show. She was calm and relaxed in his presence, like she was certain he could and would protect her should anything dangerous approach.

The longer he watched her, though, the more he began to question the ring's accuracy. She appeared to be anything but calm and relaxed. She looked more like she was ready to crawl right out of her skin! Was it possible that the witch had fooled him, had given him a worthless bauble instead of a powerful mood interpreting device? If she had, the old woman would die a slow and painful death as punishment.

-

"Yo, Kagome!" Inuyasha hollered from his place several feet in front of the ragtag group. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, startled by the question, having been buried deep in her thoughts.

"What's your problem? You sense a shard or what?"

The miko took a moment to concentrate, scanning the area and coming up empty. "No, Inuyasha. Why?"

"Then why the hell are you so twitchy?"

Shippo hopped from Miroku's shoulder to Kagome's and studied her face closely. "Are you alright? You seem kinda upset."

-

Now Sesshoumaru was definitely questioning the ring's accuracy. It wasn't just him. She seemed off to others in the group as well, others who knew her far better than he did. He shot a look at Jaken that froze the little kappa in his tracks, a look that promised death simply because the taiyoukai was feeling rather cranky.

-

"I'm fine, Shippo. I don't know. I guess I just have a lot on my mind. I've got a big test coming up and I haven't gotten a chance to study at all," she lied. Sure, she did have a ton of homework and studying to do and yes, she did have a huge exam in the very near future, but that wasn't why she was acting the way she was. No, she was acting 'twitchy', as Inuyasha had put it, because of Mr. tall, pale, and handsome.

She needed to know what was up with him! Sure, screwing with his head by changing the scroll was fun and all, but she still had no idea why he would go to the trouble of having Rin give her the demon version of a mood ring. Add to that his sudden physical interest in her and Kagome's brain was sizzling in her skull like eggs in a hot frying pan.

"Perhaps we should return to Kaede's village and allow Lady Kagome the time she needs to prepare for her exam," Miroku suggested politely, hoping his words would distract the woman beside him just long enough so he could…

SMACK!

"It was worth it," the stunned monk muttered before his legs went out from under him and he collapsed into a pile of unconscious pervert.

"Serves you right," Sango huffed before turning her attention to her good friend. "A nice long, hot bath wouldn't be a bad thing either, right Kagome?"

Kagome grinned. "Yeah, a bath sounds wonderful. We don't have to head back yet though. If I can just get in some studying before it gets dark every night I might manage to skate by with a C." The confused looks on her companions' faces told her she needed to rephrase. "I mean I should do alright on the exam… I guess."

She couldn't help but look again at the taiyoukai who occupied her thoughts, ripping her eyes off him when she was once again caught in the act.

"If the miko requires time to prepare for this 'exam'," he said the word carefully, not entirely sure what she meant by it and trying hard not to look like an idiot in front of her, "then we shall make camp earlier in the day to ensure daylight remains."

It was very clearly a declaration rather than a suggestion and Inuyasha snarled in anger, refusing to allow his half-brother to give orders in _his_ pack. The hanyou completely missed it as Kagome blushed at Sesshoumaru's words, thrilled that he actually seemed to care, though unsure why that thrilled her to begin with.

"Who died and left you in charge?" Inuyasha barked angrily.

"Do you really wish to challenge this Sesshoumaru's authority over you, half-breed? I am not only the older sibling, which automatically names me alpha, but I am a taiyoukai to your mere hanyou and the Lord of these lands you now travel, making me _your_ Lord. You remain alpha of this little pack only because I allow it."

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha yelled, hand on his sword. "I don't give a fuck who or what you are! You don't make the decisions around here!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome whined. "Do you have to do this? It's fine, really. You don't have to stop early if you don't want to. Just don't fight."

Sesshoumaru visibly frowned. Did the miko not just say she needed daylight hours in which to prepare for the exam she was so obviously worried over? Why did she refuse his attempt at acquiring for her just that? Did she not think he could win a battle against his half-brother?

Inuyasha growled. "What, you don't think I can kick his pompous ass?"

Kagome's shoulders slumped and she turned her back to them both. "I am so tired of the tension. Just because Sesshoumaru said something doesn't mean he was giving orders and just because I don't want you to fight doesn't mean I think you'd lose. I just don't want you to fight, period! The two of you are going to make me crazy! At least Sesshoumaru isn't acting like a jealous child. Why do you have to be in charge anyway? It's not like you make the most brilliant decisions!" The miko turned on her heel and stalked off of the dirt road they'd been traveling and into the forest.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both watched as she disappeared into the distance before focusing on each other. "This is all your fault, you bastard! You just can't stand that I'm the leader of this pack. Why can't you keep your fucking nose in your own business and stay out of mine and Kagome's! If she wanted to stop early all she needed to do was tell me. She doesn't need you butting in!"

The taiyoukai's expression remained blank, but the anger visible in his eyes grew as the hanyou continued to scream at him with such disrespect in both his words and his tone. "Unless you wish for this Sesshoumaru to demonstrate his dominance over you, it would be wise for you to cease your behavior now."

Both brothers started to draw their swords, the action interrupted by Inuyasha's sudden very magnetic-like attraction to the ground, hitting it with a loud crash followed by a string of curses. Kagome appeared out of the trees once more and pointed a finger angrily at Sesshoumaru. "I may not be able to subjugate you, but I promise you I can find a way to make your life a living hell too. Both of you are going to stop this right now. I appreciate you trying to help and yes, Inuyasha overreacted, but then you did too. We can't do this. We can't travel together and be allies if you two are going to fight at the drop of a hat. Now we're going to make camp so I can study and that's final!"

Sesshoumaru would never have allowed anyone to speak to him in such a way under ordinary circumstances, but as it was he was trying to get in good with the miko and killing her would put a definite cramp in his style. Inuyasha gave in simply because he didn't want her to say that horrible word again. Camp was made in absolute silence, no one wanting to incur the miko's wrath. Hopefully she'd cool off soon and everyone could stop walking on eggshells.


	4. A Slight Clarification

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

**Chapter 4 – A Slight Clarification (green)**

Sesshoumaru was now certain that there was something wrong with the ring. Her demonstration the day before was anything but calm and relaxed. There was no mistaking it for anything other than outright pissed off. He was mentally stewing in anger at the failure of his plan. The witch would pay when he got his hands on her.

They'd made camp just as she'd declared and not long afterwards the hanyou had disappeared without a word and had yet to return. It seemed like everyone in the camp knew where Inuyasha was but him and finally the taiyoukai got tired of being the only one in the dark. When the slayer walked closer to where he sat, getting ready to prepare their afternoon meal, he spoke.

"Where has the half-breed gone that seems to have upset everyone so?" he asked while kicking himself for his uncontrollable curiosity.

Sango opened her mouth to answer, but the words came from the miko before she got out a sound.

"He went to see his precious Kikyo. He always does when we fight and I never know if he's going to come back." Her voice was soft and sad, almost broken, and it was clear that she was worried and afraid of something.

"Of course he'll come back, Kagome," Sango said soothingly.

"If the bitch doesn't kill him this time."

Sesshoumaru frowned. The half-breed went to see the undead priestess? The one who'd pinned him to the tree for what should have been eternity?

"You can't think like that. He knows we need him."

"Yeah," Kagome said with a sharp nod, "and when he's with her he forgets all about us and the quest and everything but **her**. I'm just so tired of being abandoned so he can go spend time with the original instead of the copy. I don't know. Maybe I'll just go home. This **copy** could use a break from this era and everything in it."

She ran her fingers through her hair and as she did Sesshoumaru noticed the bright green stone glowing from its place on her finger. He hadn't seen it green before and though he no longer believed the ring to have any accuracy whatsoever he still found it necessary to check the scroll.

Green meant that she was afraid, tired, and/or sad. For once the ring seemed to have hit the nail on the head, gotten it perfectly, but what did that mean? Did the ring work or not? It didn't make sense for it to be correct only part of the time. Maybe she was just that confusing. Maybe the ring had been right all along, but because her feelings were so complicated it could only select one of many emotions running through her at any given moment. It seemed that the witch had been given a stay of execution, for a while at least.

The taiyoukai watched as the little kitsune crept up beside the miko and nuzzled her arm gently. A smile slowly spread across Kagome's face and she turned slightly, pulling the kit into her lap and holding him snugly. Her hand burrowed into his fiery red hair and a small sigh escaped her.

Sesshoumaru looked over a Rin, seeing her twitching where she sat, as if she were itching to move. He rose silently and motioned for the little girl to follow as he walked out of camp, leading her a short distance away. When he stopped and Rin saw where he'd taken her, a small squeal of excitement escaped her.

"Rin," he said softly, bending low so his voice did not carry. "Perhaps some flowers would help the miko feel better?" He said a few more things and the little girl nodded rapidly. He then stood and watched as she skipped around the meadow, picking fistfuls of bright, colorful flowers, every now and then coming over to where he stood and setting them near his feet before rushing out to gather more.

-

Kagome watched the taiyoukai disappear into the distance before looking at the little boy in her lap. "Shippo, have you noticed anything strange about Sesshoumaru lately?"

Her voice was hushed and the kitsune knew to keep his low as well as he replied. "What do you mean? He's been paying a lot of attention to you, but he always has, especially since he joined us."

Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion. "Attention?"

"Yeah, he watches you a lot. I think Inuyasha noticed it too and that's why he's been so cranky and territorial."

Kagome let out a short, bitter laugh. "Oh, yeah, Inuyasha is jealous and Sesshoumaru likes me. Sure, and I can walk through walls and move things with my mind." Shippo gave her a confused look and she laughed again. "Inuyasha doesn't give a crap about me, Shippo. He just doesn't want anyone else to have me to find shards for them. And Sesshoumaru doesn't need or want shards, so why would he give a damn either? I'm no good to him."

Shippo shook his head rather violently. "I don't think so, Kagome. No, Sesshoumaru doesn't want shards, but I think he might want you." She gave the little kitsune a bewildered look. "What? I have eyes, ears, and a nose and they all work. He even gave you a present." Shippo pulled her hand out of his hair and around in front of them both. He studied the ring closely for a moment before smiling brightly at her. "This isn't just any ring."

"Yeah, I know. It's a mood ring. We have something like it in my time, only they're not magic. They work using body heat."

"Well, this one is definitely magic and powerful too. It had to have cost Sesshoumaru a lot to have it made."

"I figured he just bought it somewhere."

"No, something like this is a one of a kind. He would have had to gather all the necessary supplies and then paid a powerful witch to make it. Why would he do that if he wasn't interested in you?"

"I still don't get it. Why a mood ring? Like it's hard to tell how I feel!"

Shippo laughed. "You can be a very confusing human, Kagome. You're a lot more complicated than most. I think he needed help understanding you. He's trying to figure you out. Maybe you should give him a chance. He's really not so bad. Better than Inuyasha anyway."

Kagome smiled at the little fox. "You know more than you let on, don't you?"

The kit winked at her and turned his head, hearing Rin approaching. "Rin is coming back. I can't sense Sesshoumaru though."

-

Rin stopped in front of Kagome with a bright smile. "Rin has a surprise for you," she said before holding out a handful of flowers for the miko.

"Why thank you. They're beautiful," Kagome said sweetly.

"That's not all," the little girl said before leaning down and whispering in Kagome's ear. Kagome grinned and winked at Shippo who moved out of her lap so she could stand. Rin took the miko's hand and led her to the edge of the clearing, pointing at the ground. "Follow the flowers."

Kagome gave her friends a curious look before shrugging her shoulders and doing just that, following the trail of flowers in front of her. She wondered just what in the world was going on. Sesshoumaru had left the clearing with Rin but he hadn't returned, and now this? She felt a little like Hansel and Gretel as she followed the path lain out before her with a smile.

-

She couldn't believe her eyes as she reached the end of the trail of flowers. Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of a steaming hot spring, holding her supplies with a sexy smirk on his face that made her shiver. She definitely didn't understand the guy, but maybe a little mystery was a good thing.

"What are you doing?" she asked hesitantly.

"This Sesshoumaru thought that a bath might raise your spirits."

"How did you get my things?"

"A little kitsune brought them."

"What is going on with you?"

His smirk widened. "Nothing is 'going on' with this Sesshoumaru. I am simply concerned for your mental health. You are an important part of this pack."

"You're lying through your pretty white fangs," she teased, suddenly feeling quite playful. Whatever was going on with Sesshoumaru, she was beginning to enjoy it, especially if Shippo thought it was a good idea. She doubted that the fox kit would recommend anything that would end up with her being killed by the dog demon.

"Pretty?" he asked in an amused voice.

"You didn't know you were pretty? Oh, my. Well then I'll have to be the first to tell you. You have pretty fangs, pretty eyes, pretty markings, pretty hair…" she looked him up and down slowly. "Pretty everything."

"I could say the same for you." Kagome was tongue-tied by his compliment and simply stood staring as he approached slowly until he was nearly toe to toe with her. He leaned closer, allowing his breath to brush across her ear as he spoke. "Perhaps something is 'going on' with this Sesshoumaru, but if it is I can assure you it is entirely your fault."

Before she could blink, he was gone, leaving her holding her chest and panting for breath, his words successfully knocking the wind out of her. When she finally collected herself she looked around, seeing the circle of flower petals surrounding the steamy water's edge. She smiled as she extended her senses, checking the area for any would-be peepers before she began to undress. Who was she to let such a wonderfully romantic gift go to waste, even if it did confuse the hell out of her? Whatever had gotten into him, Kagome decided she liked it. Now she could only hope it stuck around.


	5. A Poorly Worded Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

**Chapter 5 – A Poorly Worded Confession (Blue)**

Inuyasha had returned without a word like always and they'd continued on their journey like nothing at all had occurred, all except Kagome that is. She was having too much fun. Her hanyou friend had missed out on his half-brother's little romantic gesture but she sure hadn't and now the miko was entertaining herself by making Sesshoumaru insane.

He didn't know what to think or how to act. The ring clearly glowed blue, meaning Kagome was bored or distracted. After all his worries over whether the ring was accurate or not, he'd finally been assured that it did in fact work, so why was she acting so strangely?

It was like she was trying to torture him. She'd walk slightly ahead of him like usual for a while, but then all of a sudden she'd slow her pace until she was at his side. Feeling her so close had him dying to reach out and touch her and, as if she could read his mind, just when he was about to give in and do it her hand would brush against his. When he turned to look at her, however, she seemed absolutely oblivious and soon after her pace would pick up again, leaving him to stare at her back in confusion.

As if that weren't enough, it seemed that she had an extra sway in her step and his eyes were locked on her hips as they moved. He had to fight to keep from tilting his head from side to side along with her motions, the swish of her short skirt tempting him to bend slightly just to see if he could get a peek underneath. It was impossible for him to maintain his composure and sooner or later the hanyou was bound to notice.

Kagome was surprised she was getting away with it. Shippo had to be right about Sesshoumaru being interested in her, because if anyone else teased him like she was, especially for as long as she was, surely he would have skinned them alive. Besides being obviously frustrated, the taiyoukai didn't seem to mind the contact between them at all. He might actually like it, a thought that sent her mind reeling.

If Sesshoumaru liked it when she touched him… well, she could only begin to imagine all the upsides that could have for her. He was a gorgeous hunk of hot demon and she'd had more than a few impure thoughts about the body under all that silk. They'd been innocent enough at the time, or as innocent as sweaty naked thoughts could be, but now that they were suddenly possible they all came rushing back, sending her mind rolling directly into the gutter.

Now she had to find out. Would he allow her to touch him, to really touch him rather than just a passing brush? The fact that he'd allowed her to play with him for so long, along with his romantic gesture and everything else, definitely seemed to point in the yes direction so she decided to go for it.

Knowing Inuyasha wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to her, the miko slowed her pace again, falling into step with the demon in question. She could feel the instability in his usually calm and controlled aura growing by the second, and this time when she knew he was about to explode instead of brushing her hand against his, she gently grasped it. She'd half expected him to pull away but he surprised her when he clasped her hand, interlocking their fingers.

Finally he had her, the sneaky miko! Now she couldn't get away! Sesshoumaru glanced to the side, seeing her looking up at him in confusion, and he smirked at her, pulling her hand to his lips to press a light kiss to her knuckles. His smirk widened at the awed look on her face and he lowered their connected hands as if nothing at all had happened.

He didn't want to end their connection. The feeling of holding her hand was incredible and he wasn't ready to lose it. He'd never been one for physical contact before, avoiding it at all costs even, but now he suddenly was very aware of what he'd been missing out on. If just their hands touching was this good he couldn't help but wonder how much better it would be to hold her in his arms, how much more pleasurable it would be to have her body pressed to his.

Neither of them was very aware of their surroundings, both just walking along at a lazy pace while their minds ran circles around them. They were each so far into their own world that they didn't notice how everyone else in their group stopped. They missed it as Inuyasha turned slowly, a dangerous look in his eye. They didn't have a clue they had an audience until the hanyou yelled, making Kagome jump and quickly yank her hand away from the taiyoukai's.

"What in the hell, Kagome? Holding his hand? Did I seriously just see you holding **his** hand?" Inuyasha hollered while stalking closer to where a stunned Kagome stood like a deer in headlights.

"Huh? What?" she asked, stalling for time while searching for some kind of explanation, anything to get her out of this situation.

He didn't give her time to think of one as he whirled on his half brother. "And you! You better keep your hands offa' her!"

Sesshoumaru snarled threateningly. He didn't appreciate Inuyasha's tone and especially didn't like the hanyou's interruption of their moment. What upset him even more though was how she'd pulled away from him as if he'd burned her. Did she not want the hanyou to see? If that was the case, then did she still have some kind of feelings for Inuyasha?

He didn't like the emotions flowing through him right then, not even a little bit. He was the great and mighty Lord of the Western Lands. He did not stoop to such lows a jealousy. What had this girl done to him that she could make him feel such things, and so powerfully as well?

Sesshoumaru's lack of response to his anger, besides a snarl, pissed Inuyasha off further and he took another aggressive step towards his older brother, his hand on his sword. Just as the taiyoukai was about to draw his sword in response, Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha, where were you last night? Who were you with?" she asked in an all too calm voice.

"Well, I… I was… What the hell does that have to do with anything?" he sputtered, the wind knocked out of his sails at her unexpected question.

When it became obvious he had no intention of actually answering her, she nodded. "That's what I thought. Now what in the hell makes you think you have any say in what I do or who I do it with? You really think I don't know where you were? I know you were with Kikyo. You chose her. You can't have us both. You chose her and when you did you gave up all rights to be upset about anything I do! If I want to hold Sesshoumaru's hand I will. If I want to do something more with him, I will. It has absolutely nothing to do with you. It's none of your business!"

Her voice rose as her anger grew, saying things to the hanyou she'd longed to say for quite a while now. Once she'd finished her mini-rant, the miko turned to Sesshoumaru, her voice much calmer as she spoke to him.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know what's going on between you and me right now, but I should never have pulled away like that. I didn't mean anything by it. He startled me. I hope it didn't give you the wrong idea and I'll understand if you're angry or don't want anything to do with me anymore. It's just… it was nice, holding your hand I mean. It was nice and I'm sorry I ruined it."

Sesshoumaru moved to look into her eyes and as soon as he turned his back to Inuyasha, the hanyou took another step forward, only to be cut off by a very dangerous looking Sango and her bone boomerang. "Like she said, none of your business. I suggest you back off," she said in a very authoritative tone. She wasn't going to let Inuyasha screw things up for Kagome any more than he already had.

The taiyoukai cupped her cheek gently and a small genuine smile showed on his face, only for her eyes. "This Sesshoumaru agrees it was nice, very nice indeed. You worry too much. You have ruined nothing." His thumb traced her cheekbone and he wished very badly that they were alone instead of surrounded by prying eyes. "Nothing can be done that would make this Sesshoumaru's interest in you fade. Believe me, I have tried."

Kagome's eye twitched as Sango sighed and Miroku ran his hand down his face. "You've tried, have you?"

Inuyasha let out a bitter laugh and turned to walk away, calling back over his shoulder, "Oh, you fucked up big time, brother. You fucked up good."


	6. A Squirming Taiyoukai

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

**Chapter 6 – A Squirming Taiyoukai (Indigo)**

Kagome turned on her heel and walked away in the opposite direction than Inuyasha had gone, tossing her backpack up against a tree trunk and sitting down beside it. She dug through her bag for a minute and pulled out a heavy textbook, all her motions fast and rough. She flipped through the pages until she found her spot and stared at the book, obstinately ignoring everything and everyone around her.

Sesshoumaru looked around with obvious discomfort, not even bothering to try to hide it. He could see the color of the ring and he knew he was in trouble. Its current shade of indigo was the one color he knew he never wanted to see, at least when she was focused on him. Kagome angry with him was the last thing he wanted. How was he to make any kind of progress if she was pissed?

Yes, he could finally admit it to himself. It was a little late in the game, but at least he had figured out what he wanted, what he intended to do with her once he solved the puzzle that was Kagome. He now understood his curiosity and interest in her, his obsession really. He wanted her for his own. He wanted her to be his mate. Sure, she was absolutely nuts, frustrating beyond all comprehension, and worst of all, human, but he wanted her anyway and now that he'd figured that out he would do anything to make it happen. She wasn't the average human anyway, far from it.

His father had to be laughing from his grave. Not only did he fall for a human woman, something he'd always sworn would never happen, but he fell for one that easily could and often did drive him insane. The fates could be cruel but he wasn't going to complain. Kagome made him feel things he'd never known possible, all without the slightest bit of effort, and he would never give that up, not even for his sanity. What did he need that for anyway? It wasn't like he was using it. It was just sitting in a corner gathering cobwebs.

Now he just needed to figure out how to fix things. He'd known the moment the words passed his lips that he shouldn't have said it. He knew that it sounded bad, hell, it was bad, but it was the truth. Still, now he'd hurt her feelings, angered her, and he needed to find a way to get back on her good side again. He couldn't court her as his intended if she wouldn't even look at him, and he certainly couldn't mate her. If only he'd thought before he spoke!

Kagome peeked over the top of her book at the obviously worried taiyoukai. She wasn't really angry. She was actually quite happy. Sure, it was a little insulting that Sesshoumaru had actually tried not to be interested in her, but in saying so he admitted that he was, indeed, interested. That knowledge was a huge relief. Now she knew for sure, no more guessing, that he liked her.

He liked her! Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, ice prince and renowned human hater, liked her! There was no longer any question about it. He'd come right out and said it! And he obviously liked her a lot if nothing could make him stop being interested. Everything suddenly made sense and all the confusion and frustration flowed out of her to leave her calm and relaxed. Whatever happened from this point forward was all good in her mind.

She no longer had to worry about what in the world was going on in his head. She didn't have to try and interpret his subtle looks and little gestures. She didn't have to mull over what every little thing might mean. Even the ring made some kind of sense now. He liked her and needed to understand her better. He obviously didn't have a lot of experience with humans and even she could admit she changed moods like the wind changed directions on a blustery day.

She could see how he might want a little help. It wasn't like he could just come out and ask someone about her. Who would he have asked? Inuyasha? Ha! The hanyou would have flipped out, just like he had a little while ago, and he certainly wouldn't have given his older brother any kind of useful advice. Miroku, well, he was too much of a pervert to expect he'd give a serious response. Shippo was just a kid and if Sesshoumaru had stooped so low as to ask Jaken for romantic advice then they would both have a problem.

So Kagome decided that she would forgive him for the gift with an ulterior motive. That didn't, however, mean she was going to tell him she knew about it quite yet or let him in on her changes to the scroll. No, he needed to squirm for a bit longer.

And squirming he was! It was obvious he regretted his words and now was trying to think his way out of it. Kagome fought back a grin and looked at the ring. Seeing the color made the urge to grin grow even stronger. The pretty indigo stone meant she was calm, and she was, more so than she'd been in a long time. He, however, thought it meant she was angry and obviously at him and she wasn't going to let him in on the secret that she wasn't, not yet at least.

It was empowering, seeing such a strong being as Sesshoumaru squirming like a worm on a hook. The longer she watched him the more difficult it became to hold back a smile, the urge to laugh growing stronger by the second. Really, could he not think of anything to say or do? Did the word 'sorry' not exist in his vocabulary? Even toddlers knew to say sorry when you upset someone. Did he somehow miss that day of demonic preschool?

He was trying to find any possible way around actual groveling, but after extensive thought it appeared he was screwed. He was going to have to apologize and hope and pray she would forgive him. Seeing that the color of the ring still hadn't shifted wasn't helping his mental situation. Her anger hadn't cooled and he found himself thankful that she couldn't subjugate him as she could the hanyou. From the way her shoulders were shaking with rage he imagined it would have been very bad.

The taiyoukai studied her shaking more closely, lifting a brow in question. Was she laughing behind that book? She was! She was holding back laughter! His eyes shot from the ring to her shaking shoulders and back in utter confusion. How could she be laughing if she was angry? Oh, his head was going to explode, he was sure of it.

"Kagome?" he asked, causing her to look up at him directly. "Are you laughing, Miko?"

She shook her head but moments later she lost the battle and giggles began to escape.

"What is it that you find so amusing?"

"You and your confusion," she said in a matter of fact tone. He frowned and she laughed more. "You should know that your confusion is own fault."

"My fault?" he asked incredulously.

Kagome glanced around, seeing that their audience was very focused on them, hanging on their every word. She sighed and stood, tossing her book to the ground. "Come with me," she said softly, reaching for his hand and grinning from ear to ear when he took it and allowed her to lead him away from their group for a little privacy.

They walked side by side in silence for a while, their hands still clasped together. After a few minutes Kagome looked over at him. "You think they can still hear us?"

"Perhaps Jaken and the kit, but not the others," he replied.

"This is good enough then."

"Good, now could you please be so kind as to explain how this Sesshoumaru's confusion could possibly be my own fault."

"It is," she said with a grin, being purposefully vague.

"This Sesshoumaru is confused because you are absolutely and utterly confusing! One cannot follow your moods as they shift from moment to moment. You laugh when you are angry. You glower when happy. You are simply insane! Why this Sesshoumaru had to be attracted to the most complicated and befuddling woman on the planet I do not know, but what I do know is my confusion is most definitely not my fault," he replied, his frustration getting the better of him as he lost his calm demeanor. "You are so confusing that not even magic can keep your mood straight!" he said heatedly, not even thinking about what he was admitting to with his words.

Kagome nodded. "Exactly."

He studied her for a full minute in silence, expecting her to continue or somehow clarify her statement, but when she remained silent he sighed. "Please, Kagome, I have tried everything I can think of to help me to understand you. Must you be so obtuse at all times?"

Deciding he'd suffered enough, she began to explain herself. "Look, I'm a teenage girl. I'm going to be moody. I understand that you don't have a lot of experience with humans but you can't cheat your way through this. If you're truly interested in having some kind of relationship with me then you have to be ready to put in the effort."

"Effort? Effort?" he almost yelled. "I have studied you ever since you first appeared in this era. I have watched and listened and tried to understand. You come from a time unknown to me and have strange customs and ways of speaking that are impossible to interpret. No, this Sesshoumaru does not have a great deal of experience with humans or females in general, but you are an entirely unique creature and no amount of previous knowledge would have helped me."

"You… you've watched me since I first came here? But why?" she asked in awe.

"I do not know what it is about you, Kagome, that has drawn me to you but the pull is irresistible. You have always been a challenge, a puzzle that this Sesshoumaru must solve, but you are also so much more than that. You are beautiful and kind, caring beyond all reason. You see things so differently than I. You see a world I could not begin to imagine, possibilities never conceived. You are what I needed, what I was looking for; though until I saw you I had been unaware I was looking at all.

"You cannot begin to imagine how frustrating it has been, to watch you and wonder, to be wholly incapable of understanding you. I am more than willing to put in whatever effort is necessary and always have been. The problem is that my work reaps no rewards. I make no progress. I need help."

Kagome smiled. "Help, huh?"


	7. A Hint or Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

**Chapter 7 – A Hint or Two (Violet)**

"Yes, this Sesshoumaru needs help; a situation I have never before found myself in. Will you help me, Kagome?" He took a step closer and gently caressed her cheek, dying to kiss her. He glanced at the ring, hoping it would give him some kind of idea as to whether she would be receptive or not, but the purple stone meant things weren't looking good.

She was nervous? Did she not feel comfortable being alone with him? Did she think he would hurt her? She didn't look nervous and her scent gave no sign either, leaving him once more utterly confused.

Kagome noticed his glance at her hand and sighed. It was time to call him on his tricks. "That's your whole problem," she said softly, enjoying the feel of his hand touching her so delicately. Such a little touch could say so much and it did, it said more than he ever could and he was actually doing a pretty good job of talking as it was. She'd never heard him say so much in one conversation before, but his touch still said so much more.

This was right. Her being there with him, the overwhelming desire to kiss him, it was all right. It felt like everything in her life had been leading her to where she was standing at that moment and she was finally where she was supposed to be.

She could see that he didn't understand her words, and as difficult as it was to do, she pulled back away from him to explain. She held up the hand with the ring on it and waggled her bejeweled finger at him. "This is your problem. You can't cheat, though I do appreciate the fact that you went to a lot of trouble to get this made. If you wanted to understand me better, all you had to do was ask. You should have just talked to me, not had a magic ring made that would give you insight into my moods. You can't start a relationship on lies."

She knew about the ring? Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as she spoke, her words making it very clear that she knew his secret. Still, even if she knew about it and knew how it worked, was it possible for her to use that knowledge against him? Could she somehow alter the ring's color with her miko energies so that it was inaccurate? Or did the thing really only work half the time?

"You knew about the ring's purpose?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah. I am a miko. I could sense that it wasn't just a normal ring, and even if I couldn't, finding the scroll with the color key on it was a dead giveaway." She watched as he felt his sleeves, finding the scroll still where he'd been keeping it. "No, not recently."

"When?" he asked slowly, fearing the answer.

"About two minutes after you had Rin give me the ring. Oh, and shame on you, by the way, for using a child in your underhanded scheme."

"This Sesshoumaru could not very well give it to you directly. The hanyou would have thrown a fit, quite like he just did."

"And since when did you care about what Inuyasha thought, said, or did?"

"I do not but you do and I did not wish to cause problems for you."

Kagome smiled. "You have an excuse for everything, don't you?"

"It is not an excuse, merely an explanation."

"Mmm-hmm, if you say so," she replied.

"So did you somehow use your miko energies to alter the ring's color?" he asked, still unsure as to whether he had a witch to kill or not.

"No, nothing that complicated, but thanks for thinking I could figure out how to do that. No, I just made a few changes to the key." Kagome watched as he once again felt his sleeves for the scroll, this time pulling it out. She took it from his hand just before he unrolled it. "No cheating, no looking and trying to figure out what I changed," she said with a grin. She unrolled the scroll and tore it in half right down the middle, smirking as he growled at her in frustration. She handed him the half that had only the colors on it while stuffing the other half in her pocket, intending to burn it the second they returned to the group.

"What good will this do now?" he asked.

"Well, I like the ring. I don't want to stop wearing it but I can't let you have a cheat sheet to my emotions. If you want one, you'll have to make it yourself."

"If this Sesshoumaru was capable of doing so, I would not have needed the ring in the first place."

"Ah, but you don't have to do it alone. You have me to help you." Kagome looked up into his eyes and smiled, a blush staining her cheeks. "Let's start with violet. I'll give you a hint. Take your armor off. It's in the way."

Sesshoumaru smirked at the playful tone in her voice and in seconds stood before her minus armor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he buried his nose in her throat, breathing her scent in deeply. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy her little guessing game.


End file.
